A Hot, Random Day
by Hearts And Stuff
Summary: He merely gave her a sideglance with those special, moonlike eyes of his, and then closed them again, going back to his meditation before he was so rudely disturbed. She scoffed, “I’ll take that as a no, you jerk.”


Disclaimer: What the freak would I be doing in fanfiction if I had ownage to Naruto?!

* * *

-

-

-

A Hot, Random Day

_Life.Is.Like.Sushi_

-

-

-

* * *

-

An age group of twenty to twenty-two year old ninjas sat impatiently on the steps that led to the Hokage building. They all were awfully hot, lazy, and bored just watching a lone cloud up above. One particular shinobi wouldn't mind doing this with his friends, but can't they all just shut the freak up and let him actually watch the cloud in _peace_? He sighed. Despite his rank over all of them, they weren't going to listen to him unless he was the leader in a mission.

Troublesome.

"Why would Tsunade-baachan want us here anyway?" slurred a blond shinobi. His blue eyes that usually sparkled were dull as he kept thinking about how searing the day was. His orange and black jacket was unzipped, revealing a well-built chest underneath a loose, black shirt. He sprawled all over the steps, not wanting to move too much.

A white-eyed pale kunoichi beside him sighed, a tinge of pink on her cheeks," I don't know, Naruto-kun," she said back with an equally unenthusiastic tone. She so badly wanted to take her bulky, lilac sweater off, but she was only wearing fishnets and a thin black sleeveless beneath it. If she took off her sweater now, her cousin, who was only two stairs away, would scold her and 'ask' her to refrain from inviting boys to _look_ at her figure. So much was the life of an heiress for the strongest clan in Konoha.

"Aw, jeez! It's so effing HOT OUT HERE!" Another blonde screamed, grabbing her ponytail for the nth time and tying it back up, hoping that the stray hairs wouldn't stick to the back of her perspiring neck," Why did I decide to wear _black_?!"

"Because you're a pig," retorted a bored medic ninja. Her mid waist long pink hair was tied up in a messy bun, but she really wanted to cut it all off and let the breeze—if there was any—to cool her. Her coat, despite it being white, only made it worse. Oh, her teacher better make this meeting worthwhile. Everyone was suffering under the cursed blazing sun. It just so happened that the cloud they were watching kept teasing them, closing the distance from the sun, then suddenly blowing away once more.

"Neji-kun, aren't you hot in those robes?" asked a nearly burned weapons mistress as she clumsily tried to aim for a wooden pole with a shuriken. She was glad her own brown hair was up in its standard two buns. Because of the impossible temperature, her body wasn't willing to comply with her brain and she missed her target. Twitching, she turned her attention to the stiff, overdressed shinobi sitting by her. Even he was too uninspired to make an attempt to talk.

He merely gave er a side-glance with those special, moonlike eyes of his, and then closed them again, going back to his meditation before he was so rudely disturbed.

"I'll take that as a no, you jerk."

He gave a small smirk. True, the robes took in the heating rays of the sun and kept them in because of the textile of the cloth, but a shinobi shouldn't complain about the circumstances of being a ninja. A scorching day shouldn't be something worth talking about. However, even he couldn't deny it. The weather was killing him. Badly. If his cousin took off her sweater, then he might slip off a layer of his robes too. After all, he was wearing a decent white shirt and black pants under the whole getup.

He was depending on the future leader of the family to make the first move.

"Why isn't there a ninja that knows how to take care of the sun?" the shinobi beside the medic quietly whined. He closed his almost-black eyes and leaned back. The sun beat down on his barely revealed chest. He scratched his black, spiky hair, wishing that it weren't so thick. He dropped his katana to the ground.

"Sai can draw a shelter…" said the medic.

"But that guy isn't here," said the orange-clothed blond, using his natural element to give them all a breeze," Should've used this earlier, though."

"You idiot! You had the wind element and you didn't even think about that?" The blonde kunoichi screamed at him, threatening to throw a rock at his slumped figure.

"I forgot, all right!"

The wind blew. There was a moment of silence as they enjoyed the cool, gentle wind.

"Oh, it feels so good, Naruto-kun!" moaned the girl beside the blond shinobi.

Her accidental suggestive tone made them all blush. A foxy grin swept across Naruto's face. He sat up and turned to her, only inches away from her nose.

"Would you like some more?" he huskily said. The medic almost laughed at his pathetic flirting, but the lavender kunoichi frowned.

"N-Naruto-kun, what are you saying?" she softly asked, but there was a snap in her voice. Her cousin cracked an eye open and peered at the two. They were too close for his comfort.

He innocently smiled," Would you like some more wind, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed, thinking what she thought he implied as the reason," Of c-course. It is a hot day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, really makes me _hot_," the lusty gleam in his eyes came back as he stared at her. Now all of the ninjas were watching the two. Sasuke, the shinobi beside the medic, snickered. He glanced at the meditating shinobi who was a few steps above Naruto and Hinata. He could swear that Neji was boiling up not only on the outside, but inside as well. Sasuke thought about saving his teammate's butt from the wrath of the Hyuuga wonder.

Nah.

"Sasuke-kun, stop that," the pink medic elbowed the smirking Uchiha in the stomach as discreetly as she could. He narrowed his eyes at her in reply.

Hinata shrank back, blushing redder than before," I know the weather is h-hot, Naruto-kun." At the word hot, she looked like a tomato. This was so not what she needed right now.

"Hey, idiot, you'll make her faint in a couple of seconds if you don't stay away," came from the mouth of the daily lazy shinobi.

"He'll be the unconscious one if he doesn't extend the distance from her _now_," seethed Neji, both eyes fully open, glaring at the hormonal Naruto.

"She's his fiancée, you overprotective fool," retorted a mildly envious brunette," and you are only her cousin."

Once again, he gave her that side-glance. Tenten neared his face," Leave them alone to their own lives, Neji-kun. They are both twenty and Naruto-san is nominated for the place of the Rokudaime. Be happy she isn't with some trashy dog or an annoying pest."

"Tenten-chan!"

Tenten groaned," I didn't mean your team, Hinata! Besides, Aburame-san isn't really annoying."

"But Kiba is still trashy?" The medic said, grinning.

"The boy_ eats_ out of trash," said Ino, the one who complained about her black outfit. The kunoichis all laughed.

Naruto, who was used to being the center of attention, pouted as the girls moved to make their own circle on the stairs to talk about boys in their village.

"Aren't they aware that _we_ can hear every word they say?" mumbled Shikamaru, who was annoyed by the fact that his girlfriend's thighs were no longer his pillow. He was seeking a nice nap, but Ino just had to go fifty steps up.

Neji pretended not to be interested and returned to his meditation, really focusing on the boy Tenten was currently talking about. Naruto huffed, muttering to himself that when he became Hokage he was going to jail all men that Hinata blushes around. Sasuke was pissed that Sakura, his very own nurse, wasn't leaning on his shoulder anymore.

Neji twitched when Tenten excitingly blurted out that the boy had short hair.

-

* * *

Gah, I love the last line! Jeez, they all forgot about the weather just like that, huh? 

This fic just come out of nowhere. I personally think that it isn't that funny, but too much fluff would just be unrealistic.

Later, then!

(Sushi)


End file.
